


A new pale beginning

by theoraticalBubble



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoraticalBubble/pseuds/theoraticalBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim roams around the dream bubbles in search for someone and rather than finding someone, she is found by non other than Cronus</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new pale beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it might be bad, its a first time making a pale ship and about dream bubble shenanigans

Porrim was walking around the dream bubbles. She looked around, feeling so new to these although she also felt it was like a new beginning for her. Currently, she is in one which seems like a snow biome. What a snowy wonderland this is, she thought to herself, giggling. She stops and resumes roaming around the bubbles in hopes to find at least a friend or one of her fellow S-Grub players.

 

After roaming for who knows how many days, she spots something from a distance. Unsure of who or what it is, she squints her eyes. She realizes it was really nothing but a bark of a tree. The Maryam frowns. She was really looking forward to seeing someone. She sighs and sits down on a nearby rock. She whispers to herself “Where is everyo+ne…?” She begins to feel lost within the bubbles. She shakes her head. “I must no+t give up, Kanny needs me!” she says to herself, marching to the edge of the land.

 

Porrim walks for many days seeing mostly just animals and plants of different kinds. She sits down and decides to rest for a while. It wouldn’t hurt to relax for a bit, will it? Upon waking up, she realizes she was kept warm the whole time. She was expecting to get cold over time but she wasn’t. She looks at what kept her warm and realizes it is Cronus’s jacket. Does this mean he’s somewhere nearby, she asks herself. She looks around and sees Cronus somewhere near her, asleep. She lets out a relieved sigh and smiles. She puts the jacket on him to keep him warm as well. Though, as she put the jacket on her, he bolts up, awake. “wvhats happening?! Wvho wvhere… oh hey chief. nice to see youre awake nowv” Cronus says to Porrim. Porrim giggles and replies “Nice to+ see yo+ure awake too.” Cronus looks at her weirdly. “wvhats so funny” he asks. “O+h, no+thing, just your reaction+n and yo+ur eyes.” “wvhats wvrong wvith my eyes” “Fo+r starters… O+ne, yo+u have eyebags and two+, yo+ur eyes are white” “wvell yours are too”. Porrim’s eyes widen. Are they really white?Why are they white? Am I dead? She thinks and asks herself. She then remembers Meenah dropping that bomb, killing her and all of them. Cronus looks at Porrim and says to him ”wvere dead, arent wve?” Cronus looks away from Porrim before replying “That’s no+t impo+rtant no+w. What we might need to+ fo+cus o+n is wvhat are we go+ing to+ do+ no+w?” Cronus looks down. “I see…. perhaps wve should look for the others” “That’s a great idea. Altho+ugh, we might need to+ tell them where we should meet” “i don’t know but maybe wvhoevwer wve run into first can decide” “I do+ubt all of them wo+uld agree to+ the same place. ” “good point…” “Lets just get mo+ving til we find so+meo+ne” “wvait, porrim” “Yes?” “wvill you stay wvith me til wve do find someone?” Porrim smiles and nods “O+f co+urse I will.” Cronus too then smiles and clings to Porrim’s arm “thanks chief” Porrim and Cronus then begin walking, on their way to find someone, perhaps Kankri as Porrim wants. But til then, let’s just assume they’re enjoying the company of each other.


End file.
